When Yami's Attack!
by Random Evil Psycho
Summary: This is a fanfic about when Ryou, Yugi and Malik decide to see who can survive the most with out there millenium items. Big Mistake!
1. Chapter 1

**Random Evil Psycho: Okay in this story people and there Yami's start with shared bodies then they have there own okay. To explain the names read this the first person is the normal person and the second is there Yami, Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik, Yugi and Yami. Yeah I don't own Yugioh (otherwise I'd be living in a chocolate house) or any other little things I don't own (like my sisters bracelet) that I haven't mentioned. Enjoy!!! **

When Yami's Attack

Chapter 1 – Bakura goes psycho

"Can not!!"

"Can so!!"

"Can not!!"

"Can so!!"

"I can so survive with out my Millennium Puzzle." cried Yugi.

"You can not." said Ryou.

"Well I bet you couldn't survive without your Millennium ring." said Yugi.

"I could." said Ryou.

"Well then why don't you both put them in a box in a cupboard for a week or two and WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN HERE!!!!!" yelled Malik.

Yugi and Ryou raised their eyebrows at Malik in a "why the hell should we know?" look and shrugged.

"We'll all do that including you Malik." said Yugi.

Malik sniffled and looked at his rod, he looked like he was about to cry. Yugi gave him a "grow up." look.

"What ever." said Malik.

It had been months since Yugi, Ryou and Malik had even looked in the cupboard with the box inside because sadly they forgot about their Yami's. But their Yami's didn't forget about them and after being left alone for so long they started to go insane and started wanting revenge.

"Yugi," asked Tea "where's Yami?"

Yugi bit his lip.

"Um…. I'm not sure Tea." said Yugi and ran off to get Ryou and Malik.

The three went to the cupboard.

But it wasn't exactly a cupboard any more. The cupboard was in pieces, what was left of the box was littered with teeth marks and the Millennium items where gone!

"Oh no Ralph!!!!" cried Malik.

Ryou and Yugi ignored him.

"Oh no, a wild animal must of ripped every thing apart!!" cried Yugi.

"Not quite…" said a familiar voice.

Standing behind the three little children were Bakura, Marik and Yami who looked like they had been on drugs for the past month or coffee at least.

"I can believe you forgot about us!!!" said Yami.

"I thought I was your Ralph!!" said Marik.

"You are my Ralph but……they made me do it!!!" cried Malik as he tried to hug Marik.

"It's too late now!!!" said the twitching Bakura, "You're going to pay, your all going to pay you!!! You and your pathetic race MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" screamed Bakura who ran off like a monkey on drugs. Marik and Yami followed him to make sure he didn't hurt him self.

"Oh no!!!" said Yugi.

"Come back Bakura!!!" yelled Ryou.

Bakura returned for a few seconds. "I'll deal with you later midget!!! Yes, later……. once I've taken over your petty race!!!" and then once again ran off.

"Crap!!!" yelled Malik, "Tea must never know."

"What must I not know?" asked Tea.

Malik screamed then jumped through a window and also started to run off like a monkey on drugs like Bakura did.

"Okay..." said Tea," Now what happened?"

"Um…… well you see we locked away our Millennium items and then we forgot about them and we found the cupboard and the box and and and then you asked me…"

"Oh god." sighed Ryou, "To cut the story short, we forgot about them and now their on a rampage."

"Especially Bakura." said Yugi happily, "He's going to take over our race."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" said Tea.

Suddenly from somewhere there was an announcement……..

**Random Evil Psycho: Don't you just love it when I stop it on a cliff hanger…… um…. Thank you for reviewing on my last story…….(musters up Tears) ** **I know I got one…….at least one (sniffles pathetically) yeah…….please review **

Chapter 1 – Bakura goes psycho

Chapter 2 -

Chapter 3 – never enrage the Tea


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Evil Psycho: Hey people if you enjoyed the last chapter of madness then you'll love this one even more….. Well I hope anyway. Now I don't own Yugioh (remember my chocolate house…ah….. remember!?!?) or any other little things I don't own that I didn't mention here. So enjoy!!!! **

When Yami's Attack

Chapter 2 – Bow down and worship...

"This is Bakura your god!!! So you better start treating me like one!!" Bakura glared at Marik, "Now bow down and worship my HAIRCUT!!!!!!! Yes my haircut!!! Only a god could pull of this haircut!!!"

"Um...Bakura." said Yami in a worried tone, "Don't you think you're taking this too far?"

"What are you talking about boy!!!" yelled Bakura and looked at Yami as though he was some little child trying to tell him what to do.

"Yeah." sniggered Marik at Yami, "Next you'll be telling us pigs can't fly and that trying to take over the world is insane or something."

"Ah, Marik…" Questioned Yami, "Pigs can't fly and trying to take over the world is TOTALLY INSANE!!!!!"

While Marik argued with Yami at the fact that pigs could fly, trying to take over the world is not even the slight bit insane and anyone who didn't know this was an idiot, Bakura stood and watched the two carry on like a pack of school girls till he'd had enough.

"Will you two shut up!!!" screamed Bakura.

There was a long silence, a very long silence, suddenly a noise disturbed the very silent silence, It was a squirrel munching loudly on an over sized nut.

BANG!!!! There was a loud noise of a spanner hitting the concrete barely missing the poor squirrel which made the quick decision of abandoning its nut and running to the safety of a near by bush.

"Damn!!!" said Marik in a Hillbilly tone.

Suddenly there was the sound of a banjo playing weird sounding country in the back round. Bakura spun around to see the source of the noise. Yami had (from somewhere that we will never know) got a banjo and had started playing it while Marik danced around. The two of them looked like random country hobos. Bakura looked angry yet disturbed at Yami and Marik, he felt like pushing them of the building of which they where standing on the roof of. Yami immediately stopped playing, but Marik kept dancing and singing till he realised that Yami had stopped. As he realised this his singing started to stop and sounded like a record stopping. Bakura shuddered. Suddenly they turned to a big TV screen on the side of a near by building (like those big screens on the MIB music video thingy if you've ever seen it.). A smile spread across Bakura and Marik's face as a familiar furry yellow creature appeared on the screen.

**Random Evil Psycho: I totally agree with Marik, Trying to take over the world is so not insane right!?!?!? Yeah, I'm sane……. Really!!!! Anyway please review…… I like reviews….MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Not psycho…….Oh and no squirrels were harmed in the making of this story.**


End file.
